


Dreams

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot, Silly, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash go on a mission together. Sam experiences some interesting dreams, triggered by Jolinar's memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

SG-1 together with Martouf and Lantash were currently on a mission to P4X-429, where they were going to explore some interesting ruins. The oldest of these ruins were of unknown origin, but there were newer ones as well, and those were clearly Goa'uld. Martouf and Lantash would be assisting with the translation of the many inscriptions found on the walls.

The initial survey of the planet had been done by SG-7, who also reported the planet was inhabited. The locals lived in several villages, all located at some distance away from the Stargate. The reason for this was that the locals believed only the gods or those in service of them ever came through the Stargate - it was not a place ordinary humans should approach.

Since SG-7 had come through the Stargate, they had been swamped by the locals as soon as they learned about it. Believing their visitors to have been sent by 'Lord Lono', the people on the planet had brought gifts for them. Not only that, but they had also begun praying to them and insisted on staying around to help with _anything_.

It had quickly become nearly impossible for the members of SG-7 to get any work done, so SG-1 had every intention of avoiding to even be discovered by the locals.

This was especially the case, since the villagers had become very angry when it had turned out their guests could not do any of the things gods were supposedly able to. This included opening the door to a secret part of the main temple, glowing their eyes, or talking with distortion in their voice. In other words - they would have had to be Goa'uld to make the locals happy.

SG-7 had fled, leaving the otherwise promising ruins to be explored by another team. This was several months ago, and it was believed the place had now quieted down enough that another attempt could be made. SG-1 had gotten the task. O'Neill still believed this to be his punishment for a practical joke he had meant to play on Siler. That was so unfair, of course - how could he have known Hammond would sit in _that_ exact chair? He had never done before, dammit!

-  
Having arrived this morning, SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash had been able to examine parts of the ruins without being detected by the locals. They had found hints in the texts about a hidden laboratory somewhere - perhaps the secret chamber the locals had mentioned to SG-7. Unfortunately, that was located in a temple closer to one of the villages, so they had decided not to look at that until the rest of the ruins had been explored. There was no reason to risk being discovered by the locals sooner than absolutely necessary.

It was now evening and they had made camp for the night. Even if the villages were some distance away, they were trying to keep their voices relatively low, to avoid someone wandering by hearing them.

To Martouf's surprise, Sam had put her bedroll down some distance from the others. O'Neill had reminded her and she had grumbled something as an answer and done as she was told. Martouf and Lantash had pondered this for some time, but had decided not to inquire and merely assume she had her reasons for sleeping alone.

-  
Martouf had only just fallen asleep, when he was awakened by moans and whimpers. He lay still for a moment, listening. As he heard the sounds again, he felt Lantash rouse from sleep as well.

*What is going on?* The symbiote wondered, sleepily.

*I am not sure...* Martouf turned his head in the direction of the sounds, just as he heard another moan. *I believe Samantha is dreaming.*

*Yes. She is being quite vocal. It seems she is having an..._interesting_ dream...* Lantash observed.

*Did I hear correctly? Did she utter _my_ name?*

*Yes, I believe she did...and now mine as well. _Very_ interesting indeed!*

"Aach, not _again_!" O'Neill exclaimed, having now been awakened as well.

"What did you expect?" Daniel lift his head a little from his pillow and looked towards him.

"True enough." O'Neill concurred, sounding exasperated.

"Does Samantha usually have these...um...dreams when you are off world?" Martouf wanted to know.

"No, not generally. It happens...from time to time."

"Yeah, every time she's seen the snakehead." O'Neill snapped.

"But only when you are off world?" Martouf ignored O'Neill's comment, though secretly it pleased him.

"How the hell should we know?" O'Neill said.

"It has become a more frequent occurrence since the mission to Netu." Teal'c said, giving up on his kel'no'reem.

"We usually just wake her up if she's being loud enough to bother us - even if she's sleeping some distance away. Since we really don't want the locals to discover us, we should probably go wake her." Daniel said, beginning to get up.

"Yes - and since Marty is kinda at fault, _he_ should go!" O'Neill grumbled. "And quickly. So help me if the locals hear her and show up here to worship us - then we won't get any sleep at all!" He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Well, that sounds fair." Daniel agreed, and gratefully laid down again.

*How can it be _our_ fault?* Martouf wondered, as he pulled off his blanket and got up.

Just then, they heard Sam moan again, "Mmm...Lantassshh..."

*She is dreaming of us. I can only speculate that seeing us somehow triggers some of Jolinar's memories, which causes her to have these...dreams about us.*

*Yes, that sounds likely. Fascinating.*

*I'm not sure 'fascinating' covers it...*

They hurried to where Sam was sleeping and crouched down beside her. Touching her gently and calling out in a soft voice, they tried to wake her.

"Samantha..." Martouf whispered.

Sam answered something incomprehensible and turned over in her sleep, facing him. She did not wake up, though.

Martouf shook her gently. "Samantha! You must wake up. You may be alerting the locals to our presence."

"Martouf?!" Sam mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yes, it's me. Now, please..."

"Tahrep'noc! Shor'wai'e! Yas! Tal'bo'bia..."

*Please, fuck me. Hurry! I need you so?* Martouf wondered, too stunned to say or do anything.

*She is still dreaming - regrettably!* Lantash said, taking over control from his still shocked host. "Samantha. You are dreaming. You need to..."

"Lantash..." Sam said. Before he could say or do anything further, she had grabbed him, pulled him down and begun kissing him passionately. It was obvious she was still very much affected by her dream, if she was even really awake yet.

Lantash froze for a few moments, surprised by her actions. Then he gave in to her kisses, returning them with equal passion before embracing her.

Martouf had been too stunned to react at first, but he was now yelling in their head at Lantash to stop.

*Samantha does not know what she is doing! We cannot do this to her - not without her consent.*

*We love her - and...mmm...want her...so very much. This is wonderful...* Lantash kept kissing Sam, running his tongue over her lips. She immediately parted them, giving him access.

Her tongue tangled with his, and one of her hands found the place on his neck where Lantash could be caressed most easily.

He made a hoarse sound and grabbed her shoulders. Rolling them over, he yanked the blanket out of the way and pinned her down. He began fondling her breasts through her clothing. As he rubbed her nipples, he felt them become hard under his fingers.

Sam moaned and arched up towards him, grinding her pelvis against him.

Martouf was caught up in the pleasure for several minutes, before he managed to clear the haze of lust from his mind long enough to collect his thoughts.

*Lantash! You will stop _at once_! Or give _me_ control!*

*She wants us - and we certainly want her.*

*We _can't_ do this!*

*Yes, we can...* Lantash answered distantly. He did not stop kissing and fondling Sam.

*I'm...not sure she is not...still reacting to...her dream...oh!* Martouf just managed to put the sentence together, then was interrupted when Sam began using her other hand to rub their shaft through their pants, while still caressing their neck.

This double assault on his senses made Martouf completely forget any objections he had and instead he began to beg Lantash to fuck her - and as soon as possible.

His symbiote answered, sounding very distant and preoccupied, that he certainly intended to. Duh. He then went back to focusing completely on Sam.

Sam was pulling very persistently at his clothing, and managed to get a hand under his shirt. Lantash helped her get the clothing out of the way, and soon Sam's hands were caressing his bare skin, First on his chest, then his back, as he laid back down over her.

He kissed her deeply, while pulling up her t-shirt. Sam lifted herself up a little, helping him so he could easier get it off her.

Lantash caressed the part of Sam that was now naked, marvelling in the softness of her skin. He ran his hands over her stomach, then up to her breasts. Finding the bra to be in the way, he tried pushing it up so he could touch her directly. Giving up on that, he attempted to open it.

Meanwhile, Sam had gotten his pants unbuttoned and now had a hand inside, squeezing his shaft through his underwear.  
   
This was making it much harder for Lantash to think clearly enough to figure out how to open her bra, but suddenly he succeeded by pure coincidence and was rewarded with direct access to her breasts.

Happy, Lantash massaged first one, then the other with one of his hands, rubbing the nipples until they were hard points. He then swooped in to use his mouth instead of his fingers, licking and sucking.

Sam closed her eyes for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling. All she could think of was how much she wanted him.

Getting impatient, she pulled his pants further down, then let his underpants follow. She began to stroke his manhood earnestly, then continued to take him in her hand and started making pumping movements.

A strangled cry escaped from Lantash, and one of his hands found its way down between her legs, were he began rubbing her through the clothing.

Sam gasped and pushed herself against his hand.

"Please...I want you..." She pulled him in for another drugging kiss, then gave his shaft a few more squeezes to emphasize her urgent need for him.

His hands immediately went to her pants. Unbuttoning them, he quickly pulled them and her panties down at the same time. Sam kicked both pieces of clothing off, while Lantash got the rest of the way out of his pants and underwear as well.

"Fuck me. _Please_...Lantash!" She exclaimed, her voice rising at the end of the sentence, as Lantash's fingers began pleasuring her again - this time with no fabric between them. 

He touched her gently at first, then rubbed her clit a little harder. He dipped first one, then two fingers inside her. She was tight, but very wet. Sam moaned and bucked against his hand, now begging him even louder to fuck her.

Lantash could smell her, so wet was she...it was intoxicating. Giving in to Sam and Martouf's pleas, as well as his own lust, he decided she was ready and settled himself between her legs.

He used his fingers to spread her labia, then entered her swiftly, thrusting deeply.

Sam gasped at the sudden, intense sensation. He filled her so completely and wonderfully.

Lantash tried to go slow at first, giving her a chance to get used to him. Sam wanted none of that. It had been very long since she had last been with anyone, and she found she desperately needed to feel him move hard and fast.

She grabbed his ass and pulled him to her at the same time as she thrust up towards him, clearly showing her impatience.

He grinned and began using harder and deeper strokes, but still at a leisurely pace.

"Oh..._Lantash_...!" Sam exclaimed, in a voice loud enough for her team mates to hear.

-  
"Quiet! Dammit!" O'Neill yelled at them, but they did not seem to hear. In any case, they did not stop what they were doing. He looked at Daniel. "Way to go! You sent the wolf to check on the sheep, metaphorically speaking!"

"Which of them would you consider to be the predator, and which one is the prey?" Teal'c asked, sounding interested.

"Never mind that! I don't _want_ to know who instigated it!"

"Well, presumably Sam, don't you think? She's never tried to touch us when we've woken her up, because we weren't the one's she was dreaming about. Martouf however...Sam may even have still been dreaming - thinking she was Jolinar, maybe? And then grabbed him." Daniel rationalised.

"You should have thought of that _before_ sending him to wake her!" O'Neill snapped.

"Yeah, well...it wasn't really _my_ idea as much as yours, was it?" Daniel defended himself.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was! The damn snake should have known better than to take advantage of her when she was obviously not herself!"

"I do not believe blaming Martouf and Lantash is just. They clearly hold a great love for her. If she initiated mating with them, they could not in all fairness be expected to fight her for very long." Teal'c said.

"Never mind. Let's sleep!" O'Neill grumbled.

-  
Sam was so aroused, she was already close to coming. Why did Lantash not move faster? Why did he not take her harder? She did her best to make him increase his speed, thrusting up towards him.

Martouf had just taken over control, when Sam returned her hand to his neck, adding even more sensation. The extra pleasure convinced him to quicken his pace.

Realising he would not be able to last long this way, he gave back control to Lantash, hoping he would be able to make them do so.

Sam moved in time with his thrusts. One of her hands continued pleasuring Lantash directly, the other teased his nipples. He could not hold back long, and soon he was almost slamming into her.

Sam cried out softly and came hard, trying to pull him down to embrace him.

Lantash groaned and his eyes flashed briefly as her pussy convulsed around his shaft. A few hard thrusts later, he joined Sam in orgasm, uttering her name and several Goa'uld expletives.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her deeply. Sam embraced him tightly, looking happy and sated.

They lay like that for a short time, before Lantash summoned the energy to pull the blanket over them. He then rolled over on his side and pulled the already sleeping Sam to him. He and Martouf fell asleep only moments later.

-  
Next morning.

Sam woke up, feeling rested and comfortable. She stretched, then froze for a moment when she felt warm, naked skin against her. Tonight was not a dream? Who was in bed with her? Worriedly, she began to turn towards the person lying beside her.

Her movement woke up Martouf. He immediately remembered what had happened and smiled happily - and a little shyly - at her.

"Good morning, Samantha."

"Eh...good morning, Martouf." Sam blushed furiously. "Um...that explains why my dream was so much more vivid and...and satisfying than usual..."

"Lantash and I very much hope you do not regret what happened tonight. We...ah...may have suspected you were not quite aware of what you were doing when you kissed us and began to caress us. We do apologize, but..."

Sam groaned, and interrupted him before he could continue.

"Oh, no. So I really _did_ beg you to...um...I mean...did I not?" She felt like hiding under a rock. What would they think of her now?

Lantash took over from Martouf. "You asked us to 'fuck you'. Yes. In Goa'uld, actually. You also kissed us and pleasured us quite determinedly. Still, as Martouf just said, we do apologize if you would rather we had disregarded your pleas." He in no way looked apologetic in the least, and he had a rather smug expression.

Sam sighed. "You're not to blame. If anyone should apologize, it's me - since I obviously started ravishing you the moment you woke me up." She shook her head. "What will the others think?"

"I do not care what they think, only how you feel about this. Samantha...Martouf and I...we...we have become very fond of you." He swallowed. "You are very attractive and very intelligent. You have many traits we admire deeply. Tonight...we...I..._hoped_ you actually wanted us. That you did not just react to memories from Jolinar." He took a deep breath, then grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "We have come to love you. As much as we loved Jolinar." Lantash blushed a little and for once he looked shy - and hopeful.

"You...you _love_ me?" Sam looked very surprised and disbelieving, as if she did not dare hope he was telling the truth.

"Yes."

Sam smiled widely, then pulled him closer for a warm kiss. She hid her face at his shoulder.

"I think...I love you too. Both of you."

"Very sweet. Are you two - _three_ \- quite finished? The rest of us would like to get on with this mission at some point!" O'Neill snapped at them. He had come over to them to tell them to hurry if they wanted any breakfast. He had not forgiven them for the noises they had made during the night. He returned to the others before either Sam or Lantash had the chance to reply.

-  
A short while later, Sam and Martouf/Lantash had dressed and hurried to where the others were waiting.

"We apologize for our tardiness..." Martouf began.

"You were supposed to just _wake_ her - so she would be quiet - not _fuck_ her! Idiot!" O'Neill complained to Martouf. "You made more noise than she did - and she sure made a lot!"

Martouf blushed, then dipped his head and gave Lantash control.

"You will cease to pry into my personal affairs _at once_!"

"Personal affairs? The whole damn _planet_ must have heard you! Did you _try_ to lure the locals here on purpose?"

Sam was by now blushing profusely and looked anything but happy with the situation.

"Sir, please. I can explain..."

"_Explain_? If those villagers show up here and start pestering us with their worshipping, _you're_ the one to blame!"

"You will stop treating my Samantha like this immediately!" Lantash's eyes glowed golden-white from his anger. He put an arm protectively around Sam.

"_Your _Samantha? When did..."

Daniel quickly interrupted O'Neill, deciding this had gone on long enough.

"Stop it, Jack. Let's have breakfast. I'd like to start looking at those ruins soon."

Teal'c smiled a little and bowed his head respectfully to Martouf/Lantash and Sam.

"It pleases me greatly that you have decided to become mates. Congratulations."

"Uh...I don't know if..." Sam reddened again, not sure if she was ready for a commitment like that. She also feared it would make O'Neill even more irritated at Lantash than he already was.

However, he did not pay any attention to what was said, since he was still angry about the noise the night before.

"OK. We'll stop talking about it. It's not like it's something I really wanna think about anyway!" He glared at Lantash, then Sam. "Tonight you take turns standing guard. First Lantash, then Carter, then Martouf, then Carter....and so on. I don't care we were told there weren't any need for guards. This way the rest of us can at least get some sleep! Discussion closed!"

O'Neill grabbed his food and began eating, ignoring both Lantash and Sam.

Sam picked up one of the MREs and sat down. Lantash did the same, sitting down beside her. He gave her a quick kiss before letting Martouf take over control. He kissed her as well, but did not say anything. They ate in silence, sending each other small smiles from time to time.

Despite the awkwardness, Sam decided she was happy things had gone as they had. She felt much better having finally admitted her feelings for Martouf and Lantash, and she was much relieved to learn they shared her emotions. It would be difficult to get things to work out, since they lived on different planets, but Sam suddenly felt confident they would succeed. She leaned her head on Martouf's shoulder and just enjoyed the feeling. Things _would_ work out.


End file.
